


How to be a Manly Man and Other Tales of Survival.

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to be a Manly Man and Other Tales of Survival.

Spencer doesn’t understand why Brendon keeps repeating “You want to go camping.” over and over and looking at him like he just suggested making porn and posting it to the Northern Downpour site.

“Yes Brendon. I, Spencer Smith, want to go camping.”

“Do you even know how to put up a tent?”

Spencer shrugs, “How hard can it be? It’s poles and some canvas. I built a wall once you know.”

“Really?” Brendon looks about as surprised as--something that isn’t surprised. “I would never have known if I hadn’t heard about it every minute of every day for six weeks.”

“Shut up. Are you coming or not?”

Brendon snorts and grins, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

\--  
Tents, it turns out, are not easy. They are the tools of the devil and Spencer is pretty sure that the store sold him half a kit or something because nothing will fit together at all.

“Need help?”

Brendon’s sitting on a log looking smug and Spencer wants to stab him in his dumb face with the tent pole he’s currently trying to put together.

“No, I’m fine. I’ve totally got this.” Spencer tries to jam one end of the pole into the canvas.

“Spencer.” Brendon walks over, “Spencer, that pole doesn’t--you can’t just force it through like that. If there isn’t a hole there already, you can’t just _make_ one, Jesus.”

Spencer lets Brendon take the poles and canvas out of his hand and is momentarily impressed with Brendon’s lack of giggling like a twelve year old when Brendon snorts, “You put the pole in the hole. Get it?”

“I’m not listening to you.” Spencer punches him in the arm and heads for the car. At least he doesn’t need instructions to unpack it and it’s also far enough away that he only barely catches Brendon’s made up song about erecting poles and pushing them in holes.

\--  
“What is that?”

Spencer looks up from where he’s inflating his super deluxe air mattress, “What’s what?”

“Did you seriously bring an air mattress _camping?_ ” Brendon’s using his judgmental face. Spencer hates his judgmental face.

“I like to be comfortable.”

“Uh huh. What happened to roughing it? Becoming one with nature? Being manly men and shaking off the holds of years of wearing sparkles and eyeliner?” Brendon’s using his judgmental voice now and if there’s one thing Spencer hates more than the judgmental face it’s the judgmental voice.

“I can do all of that and still be comfortable.”

Brendon crawls into the tent and unrolls his sleeping bag. “Yeah, right. Well while you’re getting in touch with your inner princess, I’ll be over here roughing it.”

“I’ll rough you.” Spencer mumbles, pulling out the sheets he packed and spreading them out.

“Yeah right. You might mess up your manicure.”

“Shut up. This isn’t the first time I’ve ever gone camping dick smack.” Spencer tuck the sheets under the mattress and spreads out a blanket.

“Sorry to say dude but sleepovers in your back yard with your mom don’t count.”

“Funny, that’s not what your mom said when I slept over in her backyard. If you know what I mean and I think you do.” Spencer smirks, “I fucked her.”

Brendon smacks him in the face with a pillow. “Yeah I caught onto that, thanks, fuck face.”

“Why did I even invite you again?” Spencer asks, pulling the pillow out of his hands and hitting him in the back of the head with it.

Brendon snorts, “Who else would you invite? Ryan’d probably fall in the fucking fire and Jon would get stoned and wander off in search of Winnie the fucking Pooh. Face it, once again I’m the best and only choice.”

“I hate you.”

“You,” Brendon pokes him in the chest, “love me and I refuse to hear otherwise.”

Spencer sighs and finishes making his bed and doesn’t even bother arguing.

\--  
They spend the rest of the day swimming and eating and generally just fucking around. Brendon builds an awesome campfire and they make s’mores, trading sticky kisses until they’re both struggling to keep their eyes open. Brendon yawns and Spencer sends him to the tent, heading over to the car to get his back pack.

Brendon’s already in his sleeping bag when Spencer gets back. “You don’t want to sleep on the mattress with me?”

“Nah, I want to get the full experience.” Brendon leans over and kisses him once Spencer is settled under the blankets, “Night.”

“Night.”

Spencer watches Brendon as he lays back down and falls asleep and then stretches out on the air mattress. He yawns and rolls onto his side and that’s when he hears a loud pop and the air mattress starts deflating.

“Fucking fuck.”

“What’s going on?” Brendon sits up and then starts laughing.

Spencer flips him off and struggles out his blankets, rolling to the side, “Fuck you asshole.”

Brendon laughs harder and Spencer sighs, “Fuck, no for real, why did I invite you again?”

“Besides being in love with me and knowing you’ll miss me too much if I didn’t come with you?” Brendon shrugs, “You invited me because I’m awesome and there’s no one else you’d rather share this incredibly warm and cozy sleeping bag with.”

Spencer narrows his eyes, “You’re totally naked aren’t you.”

“I’m sorry, “ Brendon grins, “You’ll have to speak up. I’m not wearing any pants.”

“Oh my god, no more Simpsons for you.“ Spencer groans and starts taking his own clothes off, “Why do I even like you?”

“Because I’ve got a slammin’ body and you’re totally into my dick.”

“First of all don’t ever say that again. Second of all I do like your dick, it’s true, but not for any of the reasons you think. I like it because it’s fucking quiet and doesn’t say dumb shit like slammin’ body.”

Brendon rolls his eyes, “It’s not my fault that I’m awesome.”

“It’s not your dicks fault that it’s connected to someone as annoying as all fuck either.” Spencer pulls the sleeping bag open and crawls in next to Brendon.

Brendon leans in and rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, “Hi.”

“Hey.” Spencer does it back and then rolls over so he can gaze mournfully at his deflated air mattress. “I special ordered that. Camping fucking sucks.”

“Aww, hey, wanna be little spoon?”

Spencer smiles a little and nods, “Yeah. Please.”

Brendon wraps his arms around him and presses along his back, “I’d offer to give you a blow job but I’m kinda falling asleep. Raincheck?”

“Raincheck.” Spencer snuggles back against him and listens to Brendon’s breathing even out and then falls asleep himself.

\--  
The next morning Spencer wakes up to Brendon’s mouth wrapped around his dick and he grins as he pushes a hand into Brendon’s hair, the air mattress a distant memory. Camping is fucking awesome.


End file.
